The invention relates to eyegladsses and, more particularly, to eyeglasses having a compact housing therefor.
The typical pair of eyeglasses are usually provided with a soft or hard case so that they can be carried about when not in use. Where people only need glasses for reading or do not like to wear their glasses all of the time, the cases are an important accessory as they protect them from damage. One problem with these cases is in their size as they have to be large enough to accommodate the glasses with their temple arms folded against the lenses. Thus, the cases are slightly larger than the size of the standard folded-up pair of reading glasses. This size of the cases does not permit them to be readily fit into most pockets on clothing. Accordingly, absent some sort of carrying bag or pouch for holding the case, eyeglasses that are only used periodically such as for reading are usually left at home and thus not otherwise available to their owners.
There are a number of eyeglasses that allow for various components thereof to shift relative to each other so as to allow the glasses to be folded down to an even more compact configuration than is common. However, these glasses are generally limited in terms of how compactly they can be folded as they generally fold out to commonly known use configurations with the typical components including a nose or bridge portion extending between the lens frames and temple arms extending rearwardly from outer ends of the respective lens frames. As such, oftentimes these glasses even in their compact, folded form are larger or bulkier than is desirable for easy transport thereof, such as in the pocket of a person""s clothing.
It is also less than desirable to have reading glasses that are regularly being removed from and put back into their cases. As the cases are separate from the glasses, this constant removal and replacement of the glasses from and into the case increases the likelihood that the case may be misplaced or lost. In this instance, a new case that fits the glasses will have to be bought, at some inconvenience to the user or the glasses simply go caseless increasing the likelihood of damage thereto.
Accordingly, there is a need for an eyeglass apparatus that has a compact form which allows the glasses to be easily carried about. Further, a compact eyeglass apparatus is needed that ensures that the lenses can be protected when not in use.
In accordance with the invention, an eyeglass apparatus is provided including a pair of lenses and a housing therefor in which the lenses are disposed in a stowed position and are able to be shifted to a use position while still connected to the housing. In a preferred form, the lenses are operably connected to a pivot mount, so that they pivot into and out from the housing to provide for space conservation in the housing. In another aspect, a detent is provided between the lenses and housing which releasably maintains the lenses in their stowed position and is operable to allow the lenses to shift to their use position where the housing is between the lenses to be used as a handle. In another aspect, the housing includes opposite side openings, and there is a biasing mechanism that urges the lens assemblies out through the side openings.
As is apparent, the viewing lenses are kept attached to the housing whether in the stowed or use position thereof so as to prevent their separation from each other, and the potential for loss that this creates. In addition, the preferred small size of the present housing maintains a compact form for the apparatus herein when not in use to enable it to be easily transported such as in a user""s pocket or the like. In a preferred form, the compact housing can include a pendant portion to allow the eyeglass apparatus herein to be carried on a keyring.